Ninjago's World
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: When the Hetalia deminsion comes in contact with the Ninjago deminsion a personification for Ninjago is born.Now she goes with the ninja to the Hetalia deminsion so she can learn how to manage a country.But an unforseen love might complicate things for the young personification.Major fluff but its me we're talking about here.I work fluff into anything.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago's POV

_With the Ninja_

I walk into the destiny's bounty. The effect is immediate. The ninja all surround me and hold their elemental blades at my throat while the gold ninja makes an orb of gold energy. "Who are you?," the black ninja asks.

"I am Ninjago."

"You know that makes no sense?," says the blue one.

"Ah Ninjago. I see you have finally arrived. And you have met my students," says sensei Wu walking into the room.

"Hello Wu. Good to see you are well," I say pushing past the ninja.

"Sensei Wu. You know this person?," asks the white ninja.

"Watch your mouth or this person will make you your own little earth quake. Though I would prefer not to for it makes my stomach hurt when ever I have an earth quake." I hold my stomach demonstrating what I mean. "Like I said. I'm Ninjago, but you can call me Kimiara. Kimmy for short."

"Well Kimmy what brings you to the destiny's bounty."

"Shes here because I asked her to come. Due to a mix up with travlers tea we made contact with another deminsion. In that deminsion there are multiple countries and each country has a personification. Well when our deminsion came into contact with theirs it created a personification for our country. Thus Kimiara was born. Ninjago is ancient but its personification is not. Since that's the case she still doesn't know how being a country works. She is here so we can take her to the other deminsion so that the other countries can teach her how to manage this."

"Wait sensei Wu. Are you saying we're going to another deminsion?," asks the blue one.

"Yes jay. We are going to a place called earth. Kimiara these are the ninja, Cole, jay, kai, Zane, and Lloyd. Come I have some travelers tea in my room." We follow Wu to his room where he pulls out some travelers tea and uses it making a portal appear.

"Ladies first," Cole says and I walk through...just to fall flat on my face on top of a table. The ninja fall through after me followed by sensei Wu who gracefully flips to land next to the table.

"Ugh. Next time you say ladies frist Cole remind me to decline."

"No. You just remind me to send jay through first and see if I hear a thump." I look up and see I am surrounded by people at a table mostly men and I blush a deep crimson.

"Um. Hi. I'm Ninjago." I give a little wave and some one waves back cheerily.

"What are you doing here dudes? And how did you get here?"

"Travelers tea. Um where exactly are we?"

"You're at the world conference."

"You mean to tell me your all countries?"

"Yes," says a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes in a strange accent.

"Thank goodness. Now I don't have to try and find you. I come from another deminsion and I'm the personification of Ninjago. I've come because of a mix up with travelers tea. It made our two deminsions come in contact and thus I was born."

"I'm not sure I understand," says a man with blond hair and green eyes as well as bushy eye brows in a different accent.

"Neither do I really. Ask Wu. He knows more than I do. Probably because hes so old." Wu whacks me with his staff. "Well you are."

"We need you to show Ninjago what she needs to act like as a country."

"Well how long are you dudes staying?," asks a man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"As long as it takes I guess," Cole answers.

"Okay so we get who she is but who the hell are you?," asks a man with dark brown hair with a single curl and brown eyes in a different accent.

"We're the ninja of Ninjago. We've sorta saved the world a few times." All the countries look to me for comformation and I put up my hands.

"Don't look at me. I was just recently born. Heck I just met them a few minutes ago. I dont really know anything."

"How are you so big?," asks a smaller man with black hair and brown eyes in a soft accent.

"Ninjago was already a successful country with a thriving economy and a large population so shortly after being born I grew to this size. So um is there anywhere we can stay?," I say realising our predicament.

"Oh um how about with me," says the one who called us dudes.

"No way you bloody wanker," says eyebrows.

"How about they stay with me and fratello," says a man with copperish hair and brown eyes draping his arm around the one who asked who the ninja were.

"Oh hell no. No vay," says the one answered my question about being countries.

"How about we play rock paper scissors," says the 'wanker'.

"Bloody fine. Have it your way you wanker." They sit and play rock paper scissors until a winner is decided. "Okay looks like I have you guys," says eyebrows. "By the way my names Britain but you can call me Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you Arthur. I'm Kimiara."

"The wanker is America, the pasta loving wanker with the pissed brother is Italy Veniziano, his pissed off brother is Italy Romano, the strict looking one is Germany the one with the long hair is France, the one with the panda is China, the guy with the scarf and scary aura is Russia and the small silent one is Japan." He offers me his arm. "Shall we go. I'm pretty sure the meetings over for today."

"Sure. I don't really have anything packed. The guys just wear kimonos but I don't really have anything but the clothes on my back."

"I can get the maids to get you some clothes when we get to my house love." I take his arm and we walk out. "Since we're in Britain my house is in short walking distance of here." The ninja follow us and soon we come up to a huge house. "This is it." We walk in and Britain shows all the guys to their rooms before showing me to my room. "Here. This is your room." It is a huge room to say the least. "The maids have already put some clothes in the closet. I hope you find it to your liking."

"Thank you Britain." He leaves and I head to the closet. That's a lot of clothes. Since I am currently wearing the only clothes I've ever had and they're a bit dirty I change into a bright orange sundress. I fix my hair before walking down to where I think the kitchin is. When I find the kitchen I discover Britain in there. "Hello." He turns to me and I see his eyes bulge as he visibly gulps.

"Oh Ninjago. You look lovely. Sorry, I was just thinking of cooking for you tonight but then I'm also thinking about how the others say I'm such a terrible cook."

"How about I help. I'm not that bad a cook."

"Oh but I couldn't let you. Your my guest you're not supposed to cook for me."

"Oh. Its fine Britain. You just let me take care of dinner." I shove the brit out the door and with that I start getting out the ingredients to make roast duck and chicken soup. When I'm done its time for dinner. I set the table and Britain helps me.

"Thank you for making dinner love. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"Called Zane. I hear from the ninja that hes a really good cook. But anyway it was my pleasure. I love cooking." He smiles and I feel my heart flutter. What's wrong with me? There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it love. You've done enough for me." He walks out of the room right as the ninja walk in.

"Where's Britain going?"

"To go get the door."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BLOODY WANKER?," he yells and I sweat drop.

"I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE NINJAGO DIDNT EAT YOUR COOKING, WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING HERE?," yells a familiar American. The ninja glance warily at the food.

"Don't worry I cooked it," I say and they relax. America runs into the room with an angry Britain behind him.

"You didn't eat the food did you?"

"I cooked it." The other countries walk in behind America and Britain looks pissed. "What are you all doing here."

"We wanted to get to know the new country," says Italy enthusiastically. I smile at his eagerness, meanwhile Romano looks almost as pissed as Britain. "Lets play some games." He grabs my hand and pulls me into Britain's living room while the ninja and the other countries follow. "What should we play?"

"How about seven minutes in heaven?," France asks with a pervy smile.

"NO," everyone yells.

"How about cops and robbers?," asks Italy.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I say.

"Though in Ninjago its either called ninja and skeletons, ninja and snakes, ninja and shadows, ninja and overlord, or ninja and stone warriors." The countries all stare at jay who shrugs. "We've fought a lot of enemies. There's also ninja and Garmadon though we don't play that one since the final battle when Garmadon was turned good again."

"Who's...Garmadon?"

"Lloyd's dad and the former dark lord as well as sensei wu's brother. Come on lets play?"

"Okay, the ninja plus Britain, Japan, and Russia are ninja and the rest of us are which ever bad guys we want to be. Alright and ninja no spinjitzu," I say pointedly. They all sigh.

"Fine."

"And no elemental blades," I say exasperated.

"Alright. Basically no ninja advantages."

"Right. Now this house is big enough to do it inside. Alright bad guys follow me." Italy America Germany France China Canada and Romano follow me. "Okay my room is our secret base."

"What are we guarding?"

"This duck," I say pulling the roast duck from behind me. "I grabbed it before we left. Jay's probably noticed by now knowing him. Okay Canada you stay here and guard the duck. The rest of us need to split up and don't get caught." I slip off my dress and the guys mouths go slack but underneath I have a black spandex suit. "What? I'm a shadow." I pull a mask over my face only letting my blue eyes show. "Go now." I dash out of the room. I sneak down the hall looking up and down the hall as well as at the ceiling knowing my opponents are actual ninja. I'm looking around the corner into a room with a Tv in it when I'm tackled to the ground.

"Haha. Got ya yankie," Britain yells in my face while pinning me to the ground. I glare up at him silently. He looks my body up and down. "Your slimer than I remember and your body is more shapely." He lifts my mask over my head. He realises who I am and his face changes to one of surprise and embarrassment. "I am so sorry Ninjago. I thought you were that wanker America." Hes on top of me and his face is inches away from mine.

"Its fine Britain," I say with a small smile. "You didn't know. No harm done." He then remembers what he said to me and he turns a deep red.

"Sorry about the shapely body thing. I was just saying your body is more shapely than America's. Not that yours isn't very shapely and I should shut up now." I laugh.

"Yeah you should. Well you caught me so you have to take me back to your base."

"Oh um right." He realises that hes still on top of me and moves off. He offers me a hand up which I accept. "This way love." He leads me through the huge house to a room I haven't seen before. "This is my room." He leads me over and we both sit on the bed. "You really stole a roast duck?"

"Yeah."

"Love why did you steal a duck?"

"I love duck. What else can I say." We fall into an awkward silence and I do the awkward turtle.

"What are you doing?"

"I was doing the awkward turtle. Its something you do when there's an awkward silence. So what was that aabout my body being shapely? Hmm?" He blushes and looks down.

"S-sorry about that. I thought I was talking to America." I laugh.

"Its okay." Secretly I sorta like Britain a bit. But I would never tell him that. "You're so adorable when you're blushing." His blush reddens. "See. That's so cute," I say laughing.

Britain's POV

Shit shes so damn adorable. Why does she keep saying these things to make me blush.

"Hey Britain?"

"Yeah?," I say looking up at her to she sees scooted closer to me and is right infront of me looking slightly up at me with a curious face.

"What ya thinking about? You got a really serious look on your face like your thinking real hard about something."

"O-oh nothing," I stammer.

"Denial is the first sign."

"The first sign of what?," I ask and she giggles.

"You're in love."

"What am not," I protest.

"Protesting is the second. You've fallen hard. But for who?"

"No one. I'm not bloody in love," I exclaim.

"Sure say whatever you want." She giggles and I realise shes right. I'm in love. With her.

"If it makes you feel any better I love someone too." I look at her in surprise.

"Really but your so young?"

"Ever heard of love at first sight. That's what it was I think."

"Well who is it?," I say suddenly feeling jealous.

"I'm not saying. But hes really nice and such a gentleman. But I'm not sure if he feels the same about me." She looks down. I place my finger under her chin and make her look up at me.

"Any man would be a fool to not feel the same about you." The look in her blue eyes is one I can not describe. I brush a stray lock of her honey golden hair out of her face as we both lean forward. Before anything can happen America bursts into the room followed more slowly by Lloyd. We shoot away from each other fastly and look at the two new comers.

"America," Ninjago scolds. "Did you even try to hide?"

"Nope," he says grinning cheekily. I roll my eyes and ninjago laughs. "You still got caught first even though you were trying to hide."

"True but I don't know my way around and I'm guessing you do."

"You got that right. Sup Iggy. I see you caught her?"

"He ambushed me."

"To be truthful I thought she was you, you wanker."

"He said I have a shapely body," Ninjago says and I look away blushing. The rest of the night goes like this with the ninja being the winning team thanks to Lloyd. Apparently the kid is a special ninja or something. The one who really saved all of Ninjago. We play more games and the countries end up staying the night. I made sure to lock Frances door so he wouldn't get any ideas with Ninjago. I go to bed with thoughts of Ninjago on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Thanks to Vampchick2010 for reviewing. You rock girl. When I saw your review it motivated me to finish this chapter that I had been mulling over for a month. Thank you. You give me a reason to keep writing. I gotta agree that England is cute the way he acts around Ninjago. Also this is for my new friend Song Of Hope. Think of this as a house warming gift for when you come. Welcome to the Lone Star State. Well next chapter.**

Ninjago's POV

I wake up to the smell of smoke. I dash out of my room in my nightgown and into the kitchen where Britain sits pouting over a bowl of flaming cereal.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to make you cereal," he says dejectedly. I giggle at his adorableness and put my hand on his shoulder which makes him look up at me.

"It okay. How about I go change then I can help you make breakfast for everyone." I ruffle his hair dashing out of the room. I change into a purple dress before going back. "Now what should we make for everyone?"

"How about waffles?"

"Yeah." I get out the ingredients to make waffles and start mixing. I call Britain over to where I'm mixing. "You keep mixing while I plug in the waffle iron kay?"

"If you're sure," he says hesitant. I plug in the iron before going back to where he is. I see he is stirring it wrong and wrap my arms around him. I don't see the blush on his face as I guide his hands.

"You need to stir like this. If you don't then you wont get any of the lumps out. See like this," I say as I gently guide his hand around the bowl. "There," I say taking my hand away to which he frowns slightly. "That wasn't so hard now was it? Just pour some batter in the iron and wait for it to cook." He does what I say. "How did you catch cereal on fire anyway?"

"You don't want to know," he says turning away. I skip over to him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Its the thought that counts." I skip out of the room leaving a stunned Britain. I set the table right as America walks out. His eyes are glazed from sleep and his hair is dishelved. "Hey bed head. Want some waffles."

"YES," he yells enthusiastically. I giggle and seat him at the table giving him a big pile of waffles. Soon everyone joins us and we are all eating waffles. "These are good waffles Ninjago."

"Oh Britain made them. I just helped." America chokes on the waffle currently shoved down his throat.

"Iggy made these?"

"With help from me. Of course before that he made flaming cereal." He blushes and I giggle flirtatiously at him. Everyone laughs at Britain's cooking skills.

Britain's POV

What is with her giggling. There's always that certain flirty giggle she keeps giving me. It makes me think that she might like me but it might be my mind playing tricks on me.

"So what we doing today?"

"We should show you dudes around," America says. "Why dont we show them the island that we were all stranded on in World War II. We can take my plane."

"Sure that's sounds cool," she says before anyone can object. "What's World War II?"

"Um we sorta had a big fight. Italy Japan and Germany were the axis powers and the rest of us were the allied forces. I was a world wide war."

"Such violence was really necessary? What path did you follow?"

"Excuse me? Vhat do you mean by zat?," Germany asks.

"The path of the fighter the path of the soldier or the path of the warrior?"

"What are those love?," I ask. She sighs before turning to the ninja.

"Why does a fighter fight?"

"For personal glory ma'ma," they say snapping to attention.

"Why does a soldier fight?"

"Following orders ma'ma."

"Why does a warrior fight?"

"For peace ma'ma."

"Which of these paths do we follow?"

"The way of the warrior ma'ma." She turns back to us where we stand with our mouths agape.

"Does that answer your question?," she asks. "The only fighting in ninjago is for peace. I don't really see the need for a world war. But never mind that. Y'all seem to be in agreement now. Lets go," she says grabbing America's hand and pulling him outside where we follow. "Where's your plane at?"

"I'll just go get it and fly back here."

Ninjago's POV

Here we sit on a deserted island around a fire roasting marshmallows. America's plane sits crashed behind us. Somebody had the bright idea of letting Britain and France co-pilot. "So this is where you were stranded?," I say trying to break the awkward silence.

"And where we're stranded now. Sorry love. I can just never agree with the bloody frog." Britain sits next to me pouting over his s'more.

"Its really okay. Why don't we play a game? Lets play hide and seek but with teams so no one gets lost." Everyone chooses team and I'm with Britain. "Okay so where should we hide?"

"I don't know."

"Now I really wish I brought Kaiser with me," I huff.

"Who the hecks Kaiser?," he says a protective look crossing his face.

"Hes my pet dragon," I answer simply and he just stares at me. "What? Wait do you not have dragons here?"

"We do but I'm the only one who can see them and nobody else believes in them. May I ask, can anybody else see your dragon?"

"Yeah. Everyone can see the dragons. Kaiser is the only dragon other than the ninjas dragon ultra though. So its not like everybody has one."

"Oh I see." We walk in silence for a moment looking for a good spot to hide until we come up to a blueberry bush.

"I know! Why don't we hide in here?"

"A blueberry bush," he says skeptically.

"Yeah, come on," I say pulling him into the bush where there is a little hollow. Its smaller than I thought though and I have to sit in his lap for us to both fit. "This is tighter than I thought," I say. I look around a bit before picking a blueberry and popping it in my mouth. It tastes sweet and I shiver.

"Why'd you shiver? Are you cold? Did you catch something?," he asks frantically feeling my forehead. I giggle and brush his hand away smiling up into his worried face.

"I'm fine," I whisper. "I just ate a sweet blueberry."

"I don't like blueberries. I always end up getting sour ones." I pick another blueberry and hold it up for him.

"Here try one and see if you can get a sweet one."

"I'd rather not take the chance."

"Suit yourself." I plop the blueberry in my mouth and shiver with delight. "To bad. That was a sweet one too. Come on try one," I say waving another one in his face. He sighs before letting me feed him the blueberry. His face gains a bitter look.

"That was another sour one. That's to bad. I've always wondered what a sweet one tastes like." I shift and turn till I'm sitting in his lap facing him and I'm almost eye level with him, just a bit shorter.

"Do you really want to know?," I ask and he nods yes. I lean forward and before I know what I'm doing my lips meet his. His lips taste like the sour blueberry he just had as well as scones. And really I didn't think I would like scones this much. I moan into the kiss. I pull away and look into his face for the sign of Regection that I know will come. But he just smiles down at me and leans forward making our lips meet again. This time its him who pulls away and he presses our foreheads together both of us a little winded.

"I think I like blueberries a little more now," he says and I giggle. "So does this mean you like me?," he asks and I stop giggling looking at him with a surprised and embarrassed face.

"Well it depends. Does this mean you like me?" I look at him hopefully and see him smile.

"I think it does."

"Same here." He smiles wider and leans forward again but before our lips can meet...

"There you two are."

"Looks like y'all are it." I turn to see America and jay standing outside the bush.

"Dang it. Looks like they found us. Come on Britain. We have to find the others now." We search until we find all the others.

"So how did y'all all get off the island last time?" I ask the gathered countries.

"Simple we... come to think of it. I don't really know," America says and all the countries nod in agreement.

"Well looks like we're stuck here till y'all remember." The sun is now going down. I shiver getting colder and scoot closer to Britain in favor of France on my other side. "I'm cold."

"Yeah," America agrees from the others idea of Britain. "You know we should really light the fire," he says gesturing to the unlit fire wood that everyone is gathered around.

"Why didn't we light it earlier?"

"Beats me." He lights the fire. Britain starts chanting something that I cant here until America says, "I feel like we're summoning the devil!" I laugh at that. "What?"

"In Ninjago we don't have the devil. We don't even have hell. We have the underworld. That's where the skeleton army resides."

"Is that some sort of legend to scare little kids."

"Ha I wish," says jay and the other ninja nod their heads in agreement.

"The only reason I became a ninja," kai says. "Is because the skeletons abducted my little sister nya."

"Remember when we had to go to the underworld and Cole had to face his fear of dragons," jay says.

"Cole was afraid of dragons? But I heard he loved his dragon before it fused with the other three?," I say. "But the point is never pass anything off as a children's story. The ninja thought that the serpentine we're a wise tail so they ended up shocked when they had to face the ancient race of snake people because Lloyd set them free."

"Or when we had to face the first stone warrior when Misako dug it up."

"Or when we had to face the other stone warriors when Garmadon set them free."

"Or when we had to face the overlord when he took over Garmadon's body."

"At first we thought they we're all legends."

"Is it just me or has everytime some legend has been released has it been by Lloyd or one of his family members?," I asks.

"Hmm. You're right," jay says.

"Not true. Pythor is the one who released the great Devourer," Lloyd defends.

"Yeah but your the one who released Pythor," Cole points out. We laugh and jay pats his back while he pouts. The countries give the us like our fiftieth weird look that day.

"I have a weird history. Hey why don't you guys entertain us. Use your blades do some spinjitzu spar a little."

"As you wish lady Ninjago," jay says standing up and giving a bow. I laugh while Cole whacks him upside the head as they walk down to the water. They take out their blades and strata shooting elements into the sky. Cole attaches a rubber band to some palm trees and gathers some coconuts before launching them into the air.

"One coconut cream pie served." He shoots it with a fire bolt. "Well done." Cole shoots a earth bolt at what I think is a coconut but Zane counters it with his own ice blast.

"That is not a coconut," he says as a falcon lands on his arm.

"Hey its the falcon," jay says.

"Wait I didn't know you brought a falcon with you?"

"Yeah he goes everywhere with Zane. But what do you expect. Zane's father built him to be Zane's friend."

"Built him?"

"Yeah its a robot."

"Well thats random," says America.

"Not as random as my history. I was created by the first spinjitzu master using four elemental weapons of spinjitzu. Everything in me was light so of course when you have light you must also have dark. And thus also was created my sister the Dark Island."

"Um excuse me now did you just say, sister?," Jay says.

"Yes. Didn't you think that if I have a personification that the Dark Island would to. Shes kinda pissed about what you did to the Overlord. Shes not exactly letting it go."

"What is she like?"

"The complete opposite of me. I am the light and she is the dark. But what can you expect. She hates the ninja and consequently me. It crosses my mind that when the ninja came to this deminsion with me, it made it so my nations only defence against her is the samurai."

"This is one circumstance I did not foresee. Forgive me brothers," Zane says.

"Don't worry Zane. Like you said once before even Nindroids make mistakes."

"What the hecks a nindroid?," America asks.

"Zane's a nindroid."

"Okay even I don't understand that," I say. Zane takes off his gi top. "What the heck," I say looking away.

"I am trying to show you what the others mean. Look." I turn my head back to face him and he opens up his chest to reveal a panel with switches on it. "I am a robot or as jay calls it a nindroid."

"Okay so it can get more random than a robot bird. A robot ninja."

"Its common knowledge that zane's a robot."

"I didn't know that. I really need to learn more about my citizens."

"So anyway Zane what's the falcon been up to?"

"He found a ship. He has led it here."

"We're saved," I cheer. I look out to the ocean and there's the ship right there. "How the heck did we miss that?"

"No bloody clue," says Britain.

"Come on lets be off then," I say running on board. With that we're off the island and headed back to Britain's house.

**Me-Ninjago does have a strange past. The Dark island thing will be more important later on. The path thing is something I learned in my karate class. My karate instructors step daughter is the only person I know that likes Hetalia. And shes younger than me. Even I know I'm to young for this show. Thanks again to Vampchick2010. You're the best Vamp. Sorry it took so long. Stupid marching band. I'm only a freshman so its overwhelming. Oh and when enough people review on all my fanfics I plan on doing an award fic. But not just any award fic. This fic will include all my fandoms which means even ones that I haven't posted the fic for yet. So review if you want me to do it. I had my first day of high school today. High school is hell. And my schedule was all janked up. To Song Of Hope I hope you wont have the same troubles that I had today when you get here.**


End file.
